


The Night Before Christmas

by astrocmets (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/astrocmets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mildly festive SuperWhoPotter one shot.<br/>(Just kind-of-Destiel tho!)</p><p>Written as a secret Santa present :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So. This is the first fanfic I've ever written so it might be a bit trash but please o fandom, don't be too harsh on me, constructive criticism is welcome and comments will help me improve. I liked the concept and it has been sitting in my mind for ages and when the secret Santa came up, I decided to finally embark on the road of writing fanfiction! 
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely [ Rebecca ](http://instagram.com/rebeccazombie) for beta reading and highlighting the most trashy bits for me xD
> 
> Hope it provides you with a little escape from the fucking problems of the world :)

She was walking through a long dimly lit corridor with old-ish looking paintings. (and wow gif paintings!) She was wearing a huge black cloak and there were so many other people around her, it was like a mini sea of black and yellow. Everyone was talking merrily and gossiping. She thinks she also heard someone shout “OI! I GOT A NIMBUS 3000 FOR CHRISTMAS” 

And realization hit her like the hug from your best friend after 5 years of not seeing each other. She was in Hogwarts. 

UH- W- WELL UM-

Someone jostled her from behind.

“Yeah?”, she said as she turned, just to be tackled by a one armed hug.

“DUDE. How was Christmas?”, Misaka moved her hand away to wave at someone in the crowd “I got some pretty amazing books and Emily got me a set of 10 prank invisibility cloaks! AAAAA WE’RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN UGH”

“OH WOW”, she heard herself talking “I got loads of chocolates, books of course, and my uncle got me a bag that follows your instructions! ITS SO COOL AH”

“AYYYY”, Misaka seemed vibrant, “that’s amazing! Now you’re going to carry around my stuff too!”

She scoffed, “I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA SAY THAT, HA! But well, okay”

They reached their dorm rooms and settled down for a game of magical guess who with dorm mates. After an admittedly brilliant round, she was given a very tricky clue which, if not answered, would result in dire consequences.

‘Think like Sherlock would think. Think think THINK”, she thought to herself.

“IT’S THE TENTH DOCTOR!!”, she exclaimed internally.

“Yes its me and I’m trying to solve a pretty weird mystery NOW WOULD YOU KEEP QUIET?!”, Ten appears with the whistling and the grating whoosh of the TARDIS, standing in front of the said machine in a dusty colored over coat and a blue pinstriped suit under it.

“OMG WHAT I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO HELP YOU”, she shrieks and then amending herself, “I- I mean uh hey, Can I help you?”

“Okay”, 10 says, more like a question than anything.

She stands there waiting for the information and on getting none, she prompts, “So?” 

10 takes a deep, defeated breath and sighs, “There’s this ...force, that’s altering things in this time period. I’ve never seen something do that except time lords and I’m sure it isn’t a mysteriously alive time lord. It just feels so diff-“

“Are we in the TARDIS?”, she asks unexpectedly as she takes in the bluish-golden glow in the control room.

“What? Yes! So it feels different, it isn’t a time lord”, 10 says in a rush.

She thinks for some stretched out moments before asking cautiously, “What year is this?”

“2010”

Shifting her legs and almost tripping on her words, she asks, “What made you suspect this …thing is causing alterations?”

“I came here to avert a possible human race ending apocalypse and its al-“

“Already averted?”, She knew it! It wasn’t hard to guess honestly. What kind of a fan do you think she was, huh?

“YES”, he says, surprised, with an invisible question mark at the end of the word.

“Okay I have an idea what it might be OMFG AAA”, she says, whilst unable to control her excitement over the possible suspect.

“What?”, NOW he’s clearly confused.

Okay, she thinks, “Okay, sorry I think I know what, or more appropriately who, it is. Can you take us to a man called ‘Dean Winchester’? He’ll be in a country called United States of America.”

“Ready?”, he asks her, after a short beat of delving on the idea of following ‘this little human’s instructions’.

“YES”, she says enthusiastically.

They step out of the TARDIS and OKAY WOW THAT’S BOBBY’S BACKYARD HOLY OMG and okay but what she is seeing right now is it…true?

(Her monologue has totally short circuited this is just too much to take in, okay?!)

Wow.

Dean and Castiel are standing in front of them. Castiel, indifferent as ever, eyes twinkling, with an adorable little head tilt and Dean, flushed and red and shouting, freckles visible. They were very evidently ….kissing.

“Doctor, here’s your culprit, or should I say, culprits. Apparently, the power of love can alter destiny”, she says, proud, but trying to contain the exited energy that’s flooding through her.

“Yes of course”, the doctor says to her. And then to the two creatures standing in front of him, one of them still shouting curses at them, “I’m so sorry to interrupt you gentlemen, please carry on with your gay thi-“

“I AM NOT GAY”, Dean interrupts with the obvious undertone of a person being offended and embarrassed.

“Dean.”, the other creature who was very quiet until now says with an air of authority, a bit of hurt present behind that single word.

“I, uh, well, I am Bisexual okay?!”, Dean corrects, and then almost inaudibly, “apparently”

“Of course, sure, I understand”, But the doctor is laughing too now, as is she and barely noticeably, Cas.

She then hugs them without any preamble or warning and Dean secretly loves it and Cas awkwardly wraps his arms around her and says, “You’re a human” 

“Yes”, she says.

“And this...man…is a timelord”, he says, a little hesitant but confident nonetheless. 

“WHAT THE FUCK CAS”, Dean Winchester shouts again, clearly confused but not wanting to show that he’s weak in front of possible (although that’s almost eliminated by now) enemies.

“YES”, she shouts.

“Yes, indeed and you’re an angel, if I’m not mistaken. I thought they didn’t exist”

“I reciprocate that feeling, without any offence, of course.”, Cas says politely.

“WHAT IS HAPPENING WHO ARE YOU SOME CRAZED PAGAN WITH A BLUEBOX?!”, Dean shouts again. It seems like that’s the only way Dean communicates: by shouting profanities.

“I’ll explain it later Dean.”, Cas assures him.

She is now practically bursting with energy and damn manners but this is big. “JESUS THIS IS SO COOL”, the bubble in her labeled ‘manners’, finally gives up on surviving.

Everybody stares at her.

“WHAT?! DESTIEL IS CANON YOU CAN’T BLAME ME”, She feels like she’s in a foggy bubble, like her words are loud but sluggish, her voice weirdly muted.

And she can’t contain it anymore actually. She starts jumping and squatting and actually rolls on the ground.

“DESTIEL DESTIEL DESTIEL DESTIEL DESTIEL DESTIEL NO MOM YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND DESTIEL IS CANON DESTIEL DESTIEL MOM GO AWAY ITS CANON DEANIE LOVES CAS HE WANNA FRICK FRACK WITH CAS ITS CANON NO MOM”

She blinks and there’s her mom.

Oh.

That was kinda sad + hilarious because what even haha + cute + wow.

But it shattered and she wanted to be in that dream for longer damn mom.

But here’s mom with a steaming cup of Hot chocolate and cookies and its Christmas Day.

So she gets up and hugs her mom and grabs her drink and takes it to the lounge to open gifts. Because its Christmas and what if that world isn’t real she has got Hot Chocolates and most possibly loads of new DVDs and Books and that’s kinda amazing and reason enough to feel like a special snowflake right now.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 10 points for you if you got the sneaky reference in the last few words ;)


End file.
